


Little Star

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Rey, Childhood Memories, F/M, Soulmates, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "He was almost ten years old and he was no longer young enough to cry."
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Snoke, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Snoke & Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Piccola Stella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335810) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



> Written for the Drabblethon of We are out of prompt.   
> Prompt: Reylo, "Why do they hate me?"   
> "It’s simple, you’re usually the bad guy."

"Why does everyone hate me?" he asked out loud. Ben heard it in their whispers, he saw it in their oblique glances. He didn’t understand and that’s why he asked that question. He knew _his friend_ would answer.

And so it was, in the darkness of his room, as he tried to swallow his tears. He was almost ten years old and was no longer young enough to cry. When there was the war against the Empire, boys his age were already fighting in the ranks of the Rebel Alliance.

Not that it mattered anymore. That thought didn’t make him feel better. He wanted an answer. And it arrived, with the voice of his lifelong friend whispering in his head. "Because someone like you usually plays the villain. They desperately need a villain, little Skywalker. I’m afraid it’s your turn."

“Solo" _he_ was corrected by Ben. "My name is Solo." It seemed that his friend had deliberately chose to mistake his name, with the result of making him even angrier.

“Why not give them what they want? Maybe they’ll appreciate you then, don’t you think?"

Yes, it made sense. What importance could it have, after all? And maybe the desire to cry would have vanished. 

_Cry…_

That was the cry of a newborn baby. A baby girl. A bright and beautiful baby girl who tenaciously held her small fists to grab a life just begun.

“Do you see her?" he asked to his friend as the sadness seemed to slip away from him. "She’s wonderful. She looks like the first beat of a star…”

“No, I don’t see anything. Just you. What are you ranting about?" The voice had protested, furious, but it was already shrinking to a distant and unimportant echo.

At least now Ben knew there was something beautiful, something that could give him peace, make him feel good. It didn’t matter that his secret confidant couldn’t see her. In fact, it was for the best. He didn’t want him whispering to her, telling her that she was alone and that she didn’t matter. One day he would find her. He would have warmed up in her light. And she wouldn’t have hated him like the others.


End file.
